Drinking makes everthing better
by Byakuya-Renji
Summary: Renji takes Byakuya drinking, and it end up being the best thing he ever did.


**Drinking makes everything better **

**Byakuya and Renji One-Shot**

Renji Abarai the vice-captain of squad 6, thought he would try asking his captain if he would like to go drinking…again. Every other time Renji has asked, captain Kuchiki would say 'no I am busy' or 'there is work to be done', but still Renji asks every time he goes drinking, hoping that one time captain Kuchiki may say yes. Little does Renji know, that captain Kuchiki is about to give in and say yes this time.

Renji made his way down squad 6's halls to the captain's room. He stud hesitantly outside Byakuya's office for a few minutes gathering his thoughts and practicing what he was about to say. Renji stud up straight and knocked on the door.

"Enter" A deep smooth voice spoke. Renji opened the door and walked in. The bowed at Byakuya desk and then spoke.

"Captain, I am going drinking again and I thought…maybe…you might like to come" Renji said he confidence getting less and less as the sentence went on. Byakuya looked up from his work and saw that Renji was rocking on his heel like a love struck little girl.

"Vice-captain Abarai…why do you keep asking me?" Byakuya asked his is normal cold tone

"Well sir you always sit in this small office alone…and I thought maybe you would like to come out with me and the guys" Renji said to reply.

"What made you think that? I am quite ok with being alone thank you" Byakuya said and switched his eyes from Renji back to his paperwork.

"Well I just thought I would be nice and ask ya, but why do I bother" Renji said softly and turned to walk away, but is stopped by a voice.

"I didn't say no, I am done for the night and I think I could grace you with my presence for one night" Byakuya spoke as he got up and fixed his scarf, before walking towards Renji and the door.

"So you are coming?" Renji asked just a little shocked

"Yes I am Renji" Byakuya opened the door for Renji and watched as the very quite red-head walked slowly out. Byakuya locked the office door behind them and he followed Renji to where every they were going. The walk was awkward and silence until Byakuya decided to break it.

"Renji, is me saying yes such a big surprise to you that it has you speechless?" Byakuya asked

"Yes sir it is, I expected you to have said no and kicked me out like you always do" Renji said, now getting a little talkative and back to his normal self.

"Now Renji I never kick you out I ask you to leave, if I kicked you out you would have my footprint on your ass" Byakuya smirked to himself at what he had just said.

"C..captain, did you just tell a joke…" Renji stuttered

"Why Renji yes I did" Renji burst in to laughter and carried on walking

When they got to their destination, Hisagi Kira and Matsumoto where there. The three where already a little tipsy. They walk over and both take a seat at the bar.

"Well well Renji you came and you brought your captain" Hisagi said

It wasn't long and after a few more drinks that Hisagi and Kira where kissing each other on the bar and Matsumoto was moaning that they were leaving her out. Renji had had a few drinks but he could hold his drink well so he was still fully sober, but Byakuya….

Byakuya was rocking back and forth in his seat, his face was a little flushed, and he looked at Renji and smiled.

"Captain are you ok" Renji asked a little worried and then he click on that Byakuya was drunk only after two drinks… the thought make the red-head giggle a little.

"I am fine Captain" Byakuya said

"Captain I think you need to go home" Renji stud up and helped Byakuya off his seat and out the bar. They were walking back down the road they came, when Byakuya started talking.

"Captain, where we going?"

"Arrmm Captain, you're the captain not me"

"No I am sure I am the vice-captain, that's why I am so great"

"No your defiantly the captain sir you have a captains robe" Renji pointed to Byakuya squad six robe

"When did that happen?" Byakuya said looking at his robe in amazement

Renji gave up talking and took Byakuya home. Renji knocked at the door and Byakuya stud next to him looking very happy and spinning around on his heels. Rukia came to the door and pulled it open, only to get the strangest greeting ever.

"Hisana! Your alive… I was sure you were dead" Byakuya smiled and jumps on Rukia. The power of his hug was stopping Rukia from breathing and Renji had to step in to drag him off.

"Captain, its Rukia not Hisana" Renji said. Byakuya looked at her and then skipped past her in to the manor.

"What happened to him" Rukia asked

"I got him drunk…I didn't know he couldn't hold drink" Renji said as Rukia let him in and closed the door behind him. They both watched Byakuya skipping around to hall way and making a fool of himself.

Rukia told Renji that she would make him some tea to sober him up a little as long as Renji took him to his room. She told Renji where Byakuya's room was and Renji took him there. As they entered to room Byakuya pulled Renji hair out of its band and watched it fall over his face.

"Renji do you die your hair or is it naturally like that" Byakuya waited a few second and then pulled Renji's pants down to get his answer.

"Captain" Renji yelled trying to cover himself up, but it was too late Byakuya had tackled him to the floor pinning him down.

"It is natural" Byakuya said playing with Renji member. Renji just lay there shocked that Byakuya would do that, even if he was drunk. Byakuya stared to stroke Renji now hardening member.

"Stop it captain" Renji said thrashing around under Byakuya.

Rukia was coming to Byakuya's room with the tea, she got to the door and heard some moaning and screaming, she placed the tea down and opened the door a little only to find Byakuya sprawled over the bed and Renji on top of his…

"They…having…SEX" Rukia tried to make a sentence, but that was as good as she could do. She yanked the door shut and ran in to her room.

The next day Byakuya was sat at his desk with a thumping head ache, but it was all worth the night he had with Renji. Renji soon enter the room to do his paper work and the two males looked at each other. Byakuya smiles at Renji which made Renji calm down a little.

"Renji, we should go drinking more often. I enjoyed it" Byakuya said as Renji was still standing like a stature in the door way. Byakuya flashed stepped up to him and kissed him. The height difference wasn't that much but Byakuya had to stand on Renji foot to kiss him.

The two when drinking every night after that.


End file.
